I'm Pregnant,But I'm not alone with him and my Little thing
by twilight-twilight-twilight00
Summary: Bella's step dad used money,for someone to rape Bella. She got pregnant,her mom did not like that so she kicked her out. Bella had a car,so she drove to forks where she has here dads old house for herself. She stops at the Walmart,and meets a little girl. She has a connection to the father,Edward Cullen. He is a vampire,but was changed 4 years ago. B/Ed R/Em A/J Es/C
1. Prologue

**I'm re-doing this story. I thought about stopping it,but a lot of people liked it. I will make it a lot better. My writing is a bit better,I apologize for this story being horrible,I will make it realistic. **

**Whole story in Bella's Point of view. **

**Bella. - Prologue Pregnant and alone. **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Car horns sounded around me. I was currently on the high way,driving from Phoenix to Forks. My father - Charlie Swan- had lived there. Renee my mom,kicked me out. I was a 20 year old,pregnant girl. I was moving into Charlie's old home. Charlie,he died when I was 12. He was involved in a hit and run accident. I was living with him then,my mom is not stable.

I was raped 13 weeks ago,Renee had no idea,until she went through my bathroom,found my ultrasound picture and pregnancy test. I had no chance of explaining, that I was in fact,raped. She never listens and is always drunk on high. She kicked me out straight away. I suppose I am happy about that,as I do not want my baby,growing up around alcohol,and drugs.

I packed my bags,called a company to grab my grand piano and singing and guitar equipment. I left when Renee was out with her jackass husband Phil. He had his friend rape me. So I hated him. Phil has always hated me,always wanted to get rid of me.

I owned my own car business,I had a lot of money,so I bought myself a car. My favorite car,a black Volvo XC60. The car now reached 300mph speed,I tinkered with the car,I had good reflexes so I had no worry of crashing. The tires where so smooth,it was not like other cars. My car was smooth,even on the rough bits of the road, I loved it. I was looking into getting a new car to play with before my pregnancy becomes to much.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The cars where beeping at each other,impatiently. We were stuck in traffic,well one side was,I was on the side that did not have any traffic,so I was cruising the road to my new house.

About 3 hours later,I passed a Forks supermarket. I needed some food,not just for me but my baby too. I cut the engine when I reached the car park,it was about 3 in the afternoon now,I was not even tired. I grabbed a basket,making my way inside the shop,I rounded the corner,looking for my first craving. Watermelon and peanut butter. I know weird.

I was crashed into by a tiny little girl,we fell to the floor bringing apples down around us. The little girl was beautiful. She had long bronze waves,which reached to her tiny waist,she had a beautiful structured face,nothing to big,or too small. Her eyes,her eyes where beautiful. They where electric green. A sweet color.

I looked this little girl in the eyes,and we both started laughing. she was sitting on my thighs,which was good,considering my tiny,barley notable baby bump. We had peals of laughter,escaping our mouths,as we looked each other in the eye. Not once did we break contact. After we managed to calm ourselves down,I grinned at her,she giggled softly smiling at me.

"You alright little thing?"I questioned to make sure she didn't hurt herself when she crashed into me. She nodded,smiling hugely.

"Help me pick these apples up,yeah little thing?"I didn't know her name,so I called her little thing.

"Okay."A sweet bell like voice came from this tiny child. I grinned,before we both got to work on picking the apples up.

"My name is Destiny miss."She said,when I asked her what she was called.

"Well little miss Destiny,wheres your momma? Or you're daddy?"

"I don't have a mommy,and I lost my daddy."She whispered softly,tears filling her eyes,I have no idea why but it hurt to see her like that.

I pulled her into my arms,I was currently kneeling,so I was the same hight as her.

"Did you lose your daddy in the store?"I asked almost silently in her ear.

"yeah."She replied,crying a little. I was rubbing her back softly,cooing in her ears.

"Hey,stop those tears,lets go find daddy yeah?"I crooned in her ear,she nodded eagerly,wiping her eyes. I smiled at her.

"What does he look like sweetheart?" I questioned.

"He has the same color hair as me,and golden eyes,and he is pale white,and ice cold."She mumbled softly, I chuckled nervously,he sounded almost as beautiful as his daughter.

"Okay honey,don't worry,we will find your daddy,whats his name?"

"Edward Cullen. And my full name is Destiny Marie Cullen."She babbled. "I'm 6 years old."

"Wow,you're a big girl ain't you?"I told her wistfully,she took my hand as I stood up,completely disregarding my basket,I grabbed her hand firmly in mine,getting ready to trek the store for her father. He must be worried sick about her.

"Destiny!"A velvety musical voice shouted,from across the aisle.

"Daddy!"Destiny yelped. She tried to take of running but I stopped her for a second.

"Sweetheart,be careful please! I don't want you too fall over okay?"I softly told her,as Edward Cullen made his way towards us.

"Go on then Des,go get daddy."I told her excitedly, she yelped excited,before zooming;carefully like I told her too- toward her father. He was a beautiful man.

Beautiful golden eyes,which held a depth,I didn't know existed,he had inhuman beauty and gracefulness. He had a voice of velvet,which held relief at the moment.

I was crashed into again,by the little thing. I chuckled as she gripped my waist in her tiny hands,I knelt on the floor in front of her again,taking her face in my hands gently,in my peripheral vision,I could see Edward making his way towards us.

"I can't pick you up Des."I told her softly. She cocked her head sideways a little bit.

"Why?"she asked,confused.

"I have a baby,a tiny little baby growing in my belly."I told her,placing her small hand on my stomach.

"A baby?"She asked in awe. I nodded.

"I didn't hurt it when I bumped into you and knocked us over earlier did it?"She demanded in panic.

"No,sweet little thing."I cooed.

"I'm sorry miss,I hope she hasn't been a bother?"Edwards musical voice questioned as he came to stand next to where I knelt on the floor.

"No,not at all. Its been nice meeting little Destiny Marie over here." I told him smiling,he grinned crookedly,and I shook my head dazed. "You know Des,we have the same middle name. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan,but people call me Bella because its easier."

"Thats a pretty name."Edward and Destiny said in perfect sync.

"Wow,that was a little weird"I giggled,Destiny joined in.

"Yup,"Edwards voice said.

"I have to get some shopping done now sweetheart,I have to go okay?"I said softly,her eyes widened and she grabbed my jacket tightly,tears leaking from her eyes.

"NO,don't go Bella. I like you."She murmured. I sighed, placed the pads of my thumbs on her cheeks,caressing them,wiping her tears away.

"Hey,if its alright with daddy,you can come spend some time with me,at my new house. I just moved here,and I will be all alone. So it will be nice to have my little thing spending some time with me." I grinned as she giggled and nodded. "If thats okay with you Mr Edward?"I looked at Edward who had unshed tears in his eyes,he smiled sadly at me,before grinning crookedly and nodding.

My heart missed a beat as I looked into his eyes,I felt a connection between us,as soon as his eyes caught mine,and because he was standing close enough to touch,I could feel electricity,humming between us.

"Okay,you hear that Little thing? Daddy said you can come round and see me,come whenever you want okay? I will tell daddy where I live,and you can come visit me.. I really have too go now though Destiny,I will see you soon though sweetheart."I cooed as I gently pried her fingers from my jacket. I picked her up quickly,passing her straight to Edward.

"Nice to officially meet you Mr Cullen."I said grinning. I took his hand gently in mine,staring down at them. He did the same. I felt a spark,a jolt. Electricity even,flowing between us,an instant connection. I don't think I'm the only one who felt it. I slowly pulled my hand away after 2 minutes. I gave him my address.

"Is in two days time okay with brining her round?"He asked politely.

"Yeah,thats perfect."I smiled. "Bye Edward. Bye sweet little thing."

"Bye Bella."They had spoken in sync again. I smiled shaking my head.

I eventually got the rest of my shopping done. I emptied it all out,into the boot of my Volvo. I tiredly got into the car,noticing the time as now; 4:26pm. I was tired now,good ting my house was not far.

I got home 20 minutes later,and spent 10 minutes after that putting my shopping away. I had my dinner cooked by 6pm,after dinner,I got ready for bed,looking in the mirror,I looked at my bump,gently placing a hand on it I spoke softly.

"Hello. I don't regret you. I regret how you was made,and who made you,but I don't regret you,my sweet little child. Sleeping time for mommy and baby now sweetie."I mumbled softly as I crawled into bed.

I snuggled down into my comforter.

I may be pregnant,and I may be alone..but today,I met the most beautiful man ever. I met my first little friend,my little thing. I met somebody who I had a connection with.

Maybe fate played its part in all this.

I'm pregnant and alone,but I might not be for long.

_**This better? I don't particularly care bout spelling and grammar,just read first,than I will sort it out. **_


	2. author note

Authors note;

This is basically for every Twilight story I have written.

My reading Twilight stories have been getting positive reviews which I am extremely happy about.

I will be updating both today or tomorrow.

My-Bella and the force of the shield- story has a few negative. I completely appreciate both sorts of reviews,but someone reviewed saying,they could not imagine Edward saying something. The thing is,its not always going too be like Edward! Its fanfiction. FICTION. Not real story,so you can get over that real quick.

Thank you all though for taking time to read my stories and reviewing,not matter whether its bad or good.

I will update the Reading Twilight story today,and the other reading Twilight tomorrow..

P.S Its my birthday today..:D

Thank you all so so much,I have posted this in every Twilight story.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving all rights to TwilightTransformers for all my stories. Bye.


End file.
